Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia stylo.jpg|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia controlling sun and moon.jpg|Celestia in the story, controlling both sun and moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Celestia looking like a BOSS. Celestia Twilight.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Celestia Hugs S1 E2.png|Pony hug. Celestia mug 1.JPG|Celestia talking to the main six. Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Let us rule Equestria together. Celestia Luna Sorry S1 E2.png|I'm so sorry!! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Princess Luna saying "sorry" to Celestia. Celestialuna.png|Celestia embracing her sister. Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Am I not beautiful? Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|You see now, sis? Everypony likes you. Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png PrincessCelestia.png|Glitch in her tail? The Ticket Master raritypresentsherselftocelestia.png|Rarity presents herself to Celestia. Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|You got mail! Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Receiving spam. CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fireplace. Swarm of the Century Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|They weren't expecting Pinkie's music Call of the Cutie Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Celestia's cutie mark. Fall Weather Friends Celestia appears S1E13.png|Guess it's their way to say "hi" to me... Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Oh my, what happened here? Celestia talking S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Go on. Shake those leaves, honey. Feeling Pinkie Keen Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Here I come!! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|*yoink* Thank you! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|Bye-bye! Sonic Rainboom Celestia waves to the crowd.png|"Hello loyal subjects!" Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards. Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Celestia awards Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Celestia asks if Twilight learned something about friendship this time. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|Oh dear, I'm quite hungry Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|Uh-oh Pinkie. Did you just eat a cupcake the Princess was about to eat?! Celestia brunch S01E22.png|"Hmm... Tasty!" Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Thank you. Celestia grin S01E22.png|"Perhaps I should liven things up a bit..." Celestia fraud S01E22.png|*Slurp* Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yay! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|"You know I was just kidding... right?" Fluttershy and Celestia.png|"Fluttershy, isn't it?" Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" A mumbling guard.png|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Golden Harvest, Berry Punch, Daisy, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings watch as the Princess prepares to leave. Fluttershy apologises.png|"Aww.... she was just trying to help..." Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|"So...it's the first time you see a Phoenix?" Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|It'll be our little secret, okay Fluttershy? Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Philomena was just going through the natural life cycle of a phoenix. Everyone laughing.png|Everypony laughs, including the guards. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia appears S1E23.png|And there she is, the ruler of Equestria. Celestia rising s01e23.png|Time to show everypony how i earned my cutie mark! Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png|Celestia uses SUN RAISE! It's super effective! Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia's Shining glory. Celestia looking S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|Everything is just going to be fine. Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|At the Grand Galloping Gala. MLP Fim Twilight With Celestia.png Twilight wish came true E26-W26.png Twilight at the gala S01E26.png|Ouch! That's gotta hurt... Run S1E26.png|Run. Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages